The Price is Right Timeline/Season 22
Season 22 (1993-1994) Pricing game calendar for Season 22, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (888):''' September 13-17 * Most of Season 22 has various guest models vying for Dian's role alongside Janice, Holly, and Kathleen. * Despite being a season premiere, Monday's show was never aired in approximately 99% of the United States due to a Special Report that lasted most of the day. The episode was aired in a small number of East Coast markets that were running the show at 10:00 A.M. Eastern during Season 22; two of these markets are known to have been Buffalo, New York, and Hamilton, Ontario, Canada. * Monday's opening spiel is, "Here it comes! The first show of our 22nd year on CBS! The fabulous, 60-minute Price Is Right!" * All of Monday's opening titles are, "22 Years On CBS And Still #1!" * On Monday, the set is decorated for the season premiere. * Monday show features the debut of Cover Up. ** On Monday, Bob has the game spun around on the Turntable before revealing the prize. ** On the earliest playings of the game, the lights around the contestant's guesses are red instead of blue. '''Week 2 (889):''' September 20-24 '''Week 3 (890):''' September 27-October 1 * On Monday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. '''Week 4 (891):''' October 4-8 * On Thursday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. * On Friday, Fingers gives contestant Joseph a chair to sit in during Hit Me after he tells Bob that he's more comfortable playing at home. '''Week 5 (892):''' October 11-15 * On Thursday, Golden Road is played for a boat. '''Week 6 (893):''' October 18-22 * On Tuesday, the sixth contestant is a man named General Mills. * On Tuesday, Check-Out, with its calculator still folded in, is mistakenly revealed before its prize. * On Tuesday, the Clam still looks the way it did on December 10, 1992; this is likely the last episode with this design. '''Week 7 (894):' October 25-29 * As of Thursday, Grand Game's "$10,000" graphic is still red. * On Thursday, the Clam has a dollar sign designed to look like a window, with the sky and clouds visible ''behind it; this design likely debuted last Wednesday. '''Week 8 (895):''' November 1-5 '''Week 9 (896):''' November 8-12 * On Monday, during the first Showcase Showdown, a contestant gets a dollar in two spins, but Bob declares that her total is 95. No one in the studio ever notices the mistake. * By Monday, the lights around the contestant's guesses in Cover Up have become blue. * On Thursday, Double Prices is played at Door #3. '''Week 10 (897):''' November 15-19 * On Thursday, Bob lets contestant Robin finish playing Lucky $even while sitting in the car after she loses $4 on her first guess. '''Week 11 (898):''' November 22-24 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. * On Monday show, in an extremely rare occurrence, all six of the contestants who play pricing games are men. '''Week 12 (899):''' November 29-December 3 * On Tuesday show, Bob gets bitten by a Crocodile Dentist game during Pathfinder. '''Week 13 (900):''' December 6-10 * On Monday, Golden Road is played for a boat. * On Tuesday, Super Ball!! is played for a car. '''Week 14 (901):''' December 13, 14, & 24 * Despite airing over twelve days, these three episodes are considered a single week with shows for Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. * On Friday, the set is decorated for Christmas. '''Week 15 (902):''' January 3-7 * On Tuesday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 16 (903):' January 10-14 * During Monday's show, a commercial airs asking for Barker's Beauties try-outs. * On Tuesday, one of the showcases features ''two Rod Roddy's -- make-up artist Marv Westmore, who looks uncannily like the genuine article, and Rod himself. During the credits, they stand next to each other while waving at the camera. '''Week 17 (904):''' April 25, January 18-21 * Originally scheduled for January 17-21. * On Monday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. '''Week 18 (905):' January 24-28 * On Tuesday, the Big Doors open at the top of the show to reveal Bob reading Janice's book, ''Husband, Lover, Spy. * On Thursday, 3 Strikes is played under its original name. * On Friday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 19 (906):' January 31-February 4 * Tuesday marks either the last or second-last appearance of 3 Strikes +. * On Thursday, Bob, Rod, and Janice discuss ''Husband, Lover, Spy before the third Item up for Bids. * On Friday, Golden Road is played for a boat. '''Week 20 (907):''' February 7-11 * Beginning on Monday, the bottom of the Spelling Bee board has a chart showing the cards' frequency distribution. * On Wednesday, Squeeze Play is played for a car. * It is not clear at this time whether Thursday's 3 Strikes used the "3 Strikes +" title. '''Week 21 (908):' February 14-18 * Monday show features the debut of Joker. * By Thursday, the "+" has dropped from "3 Strikes +", making the game simply 3 Strikes once more. * During Thursday's Poker Game, Bob and Janice discuss her book signing for ''Husband, Lover, Spy. '''Week 22 (909):''' February 21-25 * On Monday, CBS airs two episodes of The Price Is Right: the day's own show in the morning, and a rerun of the half-hour show from February 25, 1992, in the afternoon. * Tuesday show is a half-hour episode; no further half-hour programs are done on the daytime show after this point. * Tuesday's opening spiel is, "Here it comes! A special one-half-hour edition of television's most exciting show of fantastic prizes! The fabulous Price Is Right!" * On Tuesday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. * On Tuesday, the consolation prize plugs are presented before the Showcase; Rod throws to Bob at the end with, "And now, here's Bob Barker with our Showcases!" * On Wednesday show, Holly gets bitten by a Crocodile Dentist game. * From this Wednesday through next Wednesday, Chantel makes her very first appearance as a try-out model. * As of Thursday, Bob still has the contestant's guesses lit up one at a time as he reviews them at the end of Make Your Move. '''Week 23 (910):''' February 28-March 4 '''Week 24 (911):''' March 7-11 * This Monday begins a four-week period known as "Barker's Beauties Month," in which a different "finalist" try-out model appears on the show each week; none of the four models end up being selected. The name "Barker's Beauties Month" appears several times in the opening titles during this span. The guest model who was present last Friday returns on Monday of Week 28. '''Week 25 (912):''' March 14-18 '''Week 26 (913):''' March 21-25 * On Monday, Super Ball!! is played for a car. '''Week 27 (914):''' March 28-April 1 * Friday is the last day of Barker's Beauties Month. '''Week 28 (915):''' April 4-8 * On Tuesday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 29 (916):''' April 11-15 * On Monday show, 3 Strikes' big Price down dollar sign is replaced with a sixth window that displays a dollar sign. * For a brief period, the new light in 3 Strikes displays a green Price down dollar sign; it is quickly replaced with a dollar sign in the same font as the number lights. * That same show (April 11, 1994) involving three strikes (in)famously featured Myron, who drew the number "3" four or five different times and could not get it right, much to Bob's consternation. Before Myron drew strike three and lost the game, he got the placement of "3" wrong again, and Bob replied, "No Myron, you've said that before!!! You're making a nervous wreck of me!" Bob exhaustedly recalled, "Oh, Myron, I'll always remember you as old number 3." * On Monday, contestant Lisa wins Race Game in 11 seconds, which Bob says ties the record for its fastest win. Lisa asks if she gets anything for tying the record, and Bob decides to give her $100. * By Friday, the contestant's guesses are no longer being lit up as Bob reviews them at the end of Make Your Move. '''Week 30 (917):''' April 18-22 * On Monday, Range Game is played for a car. * On Monday, which was taped out of order with the first week of Barker's Beauties Month, 3 Strikes' original dollar sign is present. * On Wednesday, the try-out Barker's Beauty is Price staffer Sharon Freim. * On Wednesday, Golden Road is played for a boat. * On Thursday, the try-out Barker's Beauty is Fingers. '''Week 31 (918):''' April 26-29 * Only four shows; no Monday episode. '''Week 32 (919):''' May 2-6 * On Tuesday, Gena makes her very first appearance as a try-out model; she remains until next Tuesday. * On Friday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. '''Week 33 (920):''' May 9-13 * Tuesday show features the debut Side by Side. '''Week 34 (921):''' May 16-20 * In Tuesday's Hole in One, Andrea Roane, a news anchor at WUSA in Washington, D.C., does the inspiration putt. * From this Thursday through next Thursday, Kyle appears as a try-out model. * On Friday, Geraldo Rivera appears before the fourth Item up for Bids. '''Week 35 (922):''' May 23-27 * On Friday, Gena joins the show as a permanent Beauty, although she is not officially announced as such until the first episode of next season. '''Week 36 (923):''' May 30-June 3 '''Week 37 (924):''' October* 14, June 7-10 * Originally scheduled for June 6-10. * On Monday, for no apparent reason, Rod is not shown on-camera. * On Thursday, Bob recounts the tale of how Roger became one of the show's producers. '''Week 38 (925): June 13-17 * Season finale week. * By Monday, the stand for Punch a Bunch's $10,000 bill has been shortened. * On Monday, Rod is not shown on-camera. * At some point during Tuesday's show, a large portion of the staff comes onstage and dances the Tush Push. * On Wednesday, the Clam still looks the way it did on October 28. * On Wednesday, contestants Mitchell and Tonya are tied at the beginning of the second Showcase Showdown. Names were drawn out of a hat during the preceding commercial to determine which one of them would spin first. Category:Timelines